


Маяк

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, common
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дзюри остаётся с Рукой до конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маяк

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - forion.

Дзюри легко просыпалась по утрам и первой принимала душ. Руке требовалось гораздо больше времени на водные процедуры, так что Дзюри наскоро ополаскивалась, затем помогала ему добраться до ванной, устраивала поудобнее и оставляла в покое.   
— Не лишай меня последних иллюзий самостоятельности, — попросил он в первый же день, и Дзюри не стала настаивать. Она очень остро чувствовала, как тяжело ему было переносить свою беспомощность. 

Она наливала себе первую чашку кофе и садилась читать письма — с завтраком можно было не спешить.   
От конвертов из плотной дорогой бумаги с изящной монограммой в левом верхнем углу исходил слабый аромат пачули и бергамота.   
«Здравствуй, Арисугава, — писала Нанами. — Надеюсь, что ты здорова...»  
Заносчивая Нанами почему-то считала своим долгом поддерживать с ней переписку. Видимо, для нее заблудшая Дзюри все же осталавась частью привычного аристократического мира с его приемами, коктейлями, интригами и безумно дорогими нарядами. Свою подростковую версию этого мира Нанами изо всех сил пыталась воспроизводить в стенах Отори, и не сказать, чтобы у нее это не получалось. В определенном смысле эта девочка была весьма талантлива.  
Хотя очень даже могло быть, что за такими же округлыми, как ее почерк, безликими вежливыми фразами Нанами умело скрывала настоящее дружеское участие. Просто в ее мире было так принято.  
Кто ж ее знает.   
Дзюри улыбалась, выбирала самую курортную из стопки курортных открыток в секретере и составляла безупречно вежливый ответ, не забыв приписать, что Рука тоже чувствует себя прекрасно — это была почти правда, ведь ухудшений за последние несколько недель не было, — несмотря на то, что Нанами никогда не спрашивала о нем в своих письмах. Вернее — именно потому, что не спрашивала.   
Послания от Утэны были совсем другими. Она писала нерегулярно, но зато честно рассказывала обо всех своих приключениях, о победах и неудачах. Разумеется, больше не было никаких дуэлей — этот идиотизм возможен был только в академии Отори, где всё негласно подчинялось желаниям Акио. Однако девушка-принц каждый будний день могла превратить в вызов самим фактом своего существования. Она продолжала учебу в другой школе, гораздо менее пафосной, но и там своими красными шортами и феминистическими взглядами приводила администрацию в ярость. Утэна, однако, не сдавалась.   
«Крепко обнимаю вас обоих,» — так заканчивала она каждое свое письмо, пусть даже в академии они с Дзюри не были очень близкими друзьями, а с Рукой Утэна и вовсе была едва знакома. Но сейчас Дзюри с радостью обняла бы ее при встрече. Письма Утэны очень согревали и поддерживали ее.   
Как бы она ни храбрилась, особенно перед Рукой, но все же ей было очень страшно.   
Мики редко давал о себе знать. Он был совершенно ошарашен поступком Дзюри и, несомненно, сопереживал ей, но никогда не говорил об этом.   
Зато однажды он прислал ноты. Это была красивая и печальная элегия, посвященная «Д. и Р., моим друзьям», как было написано на первой странице. Немного похожая на ту, про залитый солнцем сад, только намного более зрелая. Дзюри не очень хорошо читала с листа, но даже она не смогла испортить музыку Мики своей посредственной игрой.   
— Этот мальчик и вправду гениален, — сказал Рука, послушав пьесу. — Он сумел передать в этой музыке все о нас. Я теперь буду гордиться, что сгодился хотя бы на вдохновение для талантливого композитора.   
Сиори писала обоим, но все ее усилия были напрасны. Рука небрежно отправлял ее письма в камин, не вскрывая. Дзюри же нераспечатанные послания от Сиори аккуратно отсылала отправителю.   
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — удивился Рука, когда увидел.  
— Чтобы она не воображала, будто я их читаю.   
Раз в месяц приходил конверт от отца: длинная узкая полоска бумаги, банковские реквизиты, сумма, затейливая подпись. Писать непутевой дочери Арисугава-старший считал излишним, но чеки все-таки присылал. 

Ох и скандал же тогда случился в родовом гнезде! Единственная дочь семейства Арисугава предоставила местным кумушкам повод для сплетен на полгода вперед:  
— Слышали? Слышали? Говорят, она бросила престижную академию Отори, чтобы стать сиделкой при смертельно больном инвалиде. Каково! Хорошо хоть у нее хватило совести не тащить своего хилого суженого в дом к почтенным родителям.  
— Да-да, эта беспутная Дзюри сняла жилье где-то на побережье, а сюда приезжает только по большим праздникам.   
Дзюри и сама до сих пор удивлялась, как это у нее хватило решимости. Видимо, она взяла у Утэны гораздо больше, чем думала.   
Дома ее поддержала только бабушка, но это было уже много. Хитро улыбаясь, бабушка напомнила папе, с какой попытки тот закончил университет, и пригрозила рассказать все подробности. Отец с матерью вынуждены были смириться.   
С Рукой тоже пришлось повоевать, прежде чем Дзюри сумела забрать его из больницы, где ему все равно не могли ничем помочь. Разумеется, он отказывался наотрез, заверял, что ему гораздо лучше в клинике, что здесь квалифицированные врачи и сестры... Рука считал, что ею движут жалость и чувство вины.   
— Ну почему ты не хочешь понять? — сказала однажды Дзюри, уже почти отчаявшись. — Мне безумно жаль упущенного времени. Поэтому я хочу если не наверстать, то хотя бы не упустить оставшееся...  
Это прозвучало довольно жестоко, но, как ни странно, именно это его убедило.   
— Ты должна пообещать мне кое-что, — предупредил Рука.   
— Что именно?  
— Во-первых, не жалеть меня. Во-вторых, не потакать слабостям. Я хочу делать сам все то, что еще в состоянии делать.  
— Ладно...  
— Погоди, это еще не все. В третьих, Дзюри, ты не должна питать ложных надежд. Я неизлечим. Я могу прожить еще год, а могу умереть завтра. Тебе надо быть готовой к этому каждую минуту.   
Поначалу она, конечно, все равно пыталась придумать какой-то выход. Когда изучение специальных журналов и многочисленные звонки светилам мировой медицины ничего не дали, она поняла, что помочь может только чудо. Вот только чудо было истрачено Рукой на нее, Дзюри, на то, чтобы избавить ее от мучительной любви-зависимости... Если бы она только знала, она не позволила бы ему платить такую цену!  
Дзюри даже подумывала о том, чтобы вернуться в Отори, в школьный совет. Ходили слухи, что Край Света снова отбирает дуэлянтов, несмотря на то, что Химэмия Анфи исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Но чудеса, которые обещал Акио, были ненастоящими, суррогатными. Он не обладал никакой реальной силой. И силой, и истинным чудом была Утэна.   
Круг замкнулся. Дзюри понемногу училась жить с мыслью о том, что ее любимый человек скоро умрет. Училась помнить об этом все время, не унижая его жалостью, не впадая в отчаяние, но и не стараясь натужно превращать каждый день в карнавал с фейерверками.   
Просто жить. Быть рядом.   
Кажется, Руке было нужно именно это. 

После позднего завтрака они гуляли по набережной.   
В хорошую погоду шли от дома пешком. Точнее, это Дзюри шла пешком и старалась не лезть с помощью, хотя ей очень хотелось. Это была еще одна важная позиция, отвоеванная Рукой у болезни. Ноги больше не слушались его, но у него пока хватало сил вращать руками колеса своего кресла.   
Дзюри смотрела на него и старалась не думать о тех временах, когда он был лучшим фехтовальщиком Отори. Чтобы отвлечься, она заглядывала в знакомые сувенирные лавки, пополняя запасы открыток, марок и почтовой бумаги.   
А в шторм Дзюри брала машину и ехала в самый конец длинной набережной. Они подолгу стояли там, прямо напротив крохотного островка с маяком, и смотрели на волны, а дождь с такой силой молотил по крыше автомобиля, что невозможно было разговаривать. Впрочем, им было о чем помолчать.  
Руке очень нравился этот черно-белый полосатый маяк, который красовался почти на всех почтовых открытках. Ночью его резкий белый свет был хорошо виден из окон их дома, стоявшего на склоне холма.   
«Маяк — символ надежды, — думала Дзюри. — Ты слишком любишь маяки для человека, который смирился с тем, что надежды нет. Хотя, может быть, все дело в том, что ты сам — как свет этого маяка. Мне бы сразу плыть на этот свет, а я гонялась за болотными гнилушками...»

Насмотревшись на стихию, они заходили в один из прибрежных ресторанчиков и пили горячее вино со специями.   
— Тебе еще не осточертела эта стариковская жизнь? — спрашивал ее Рука. — По-моему, ты скучаешь по академии. И по клубу.   
— Ты еще скажи: «По школьному совету!» — фыркала в ответ Дзюри. — Опять за свое? Ничего она не стариковская. Мне здесь нравится, я же тебе говорила. Ты это нарочно, что ли?   
— Конечно! Просто ты очень красивая, когда сердишься.  
Как всегда, она не знала, что на это ответить, краснела и начинала суетливо искать в сумочке кошелек, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть лицо за волосами. Завсегдатаи кафе, местные рыбаки, смеялись и одобрительно подмигивали Руке. 

По вечерам они растапливали камин. Было еще не очень холодно, но довольно сыро, так что эти посиделки у живого огня с чашкой крепкого чая они оба очень любили. Иногда Дзюри читала что-нибудь вслух или включала радио, порой они слушали старые-престарые пластинки, найденные в чулане. Когда по комнате плыли голоса из прошлого, то казалось, что время застыло.  
Иногда ей очень хотелось, чтобы так и случилось — чтобы время перестало двигаться. Но Дзюри понимала, что тогда они превратятся во что-то, подобное Акио и его сестре-ведьме. Не живое и не мертвое.   
Жизнь — движение вперед.   
Вот только как быть с теми, кого жизнь слишком рано вычеркнула из своих списков? 

***

 

Едва катер подошел к набережной, к нему приблизилась рыжеволосая девушка. Катер обслуживал маяк на островке — доставлял провизию и привозил смотрителю смену. Смотрителей было всего двое, один помоложе, другой постарше. Они оставались на маяке по три дня. Сегодня заступал на дежурство тот, что постарше — высокий, плотный, с аккуратно подстриженной седой бородой.   
Девушка что-то спросила у него, и старик ответил довольно громко — он привык перекрикивать шум волн:   
— Нет, барышня, не могу, извините. На маяке посторонним находиться не положено.   
Но девушка продолжала настаивать. Она говорила намного тише, чем смотритель, но ветер повернулся и донес ее слова:  
— Я должна выполнить последнюю волю моего друга. Он просил, чтобы его прах был развеян с этого маяка. Пожалуйста, прошу вас!   
Старик помолчал.   
— Он был моряком?   
— Нет, — сказала девушка. — Но он был очень благородным человеком.   
— Следующий катер будет только через три дня, — предупредил смотритель. — Вам придется оставаться на острове все это время.   
— Я знаю. Я заплачу за ночлег...  
— А вот этого не надо, — сурово возразил старик. — Поесть чего-нибудь захватили? Вот и хорошо. Забирайтесь.   
Девушка легко перешагнула через фальшборт и оказалась на палубе. Ветер взметнул ее длинные светло-рыжие волосы, она небрежно сгребла их и заправила за воротник куртки.  
Мотор взрыкнул, и катер на малом ходу отошел от причала.


End file.
